


His Body Wanted It

by LaserV



Series: His Body Wanted It [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Jack Kline, Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Castiel is Protective of Jack Kline, Confused Jack Kline, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Dean Winchester is Protective of Jack Kline, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Jack Kline, Hurt Sam Winchester, Jack Kline Loves His Dads, Jack Kline Needs A Hug, Jack Kline Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jack Kline and his three dads, Jack Kline is a Winchester, M/M, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Sam Winchester is Protective of Jack Kline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaserV/pseuds/LaserV
Summary: ⚠️TW⚠️rapeJack desperately tried to push him off.“Stop!” He yelled.But the man kept going. And he went hard.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester, Jack Kline/Original Male Character(s)
Series: His Body Wanted It [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971814
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	His Body Wanted It

**Author's Note:**

> I literally love Jack.

Jack desperately tried to push him off.

“Stop!” He yelled.

But the man kept going. And he went hard.

———

Jack had to admit, his dad’s new friend seemed a bit off. His smile just gave the wrong vibe. But anything to make his dads and their friends happy.

Nothing would happen, right?

Wrong.

———

The man, Jason, had followed Jack into his room one night, locking the room behind him.

“Can I help you?” Jack asked.

“I’m glad you asked.” Jason responded.

He took a few steps closer to Jack.

“What do you need?” Jack asked. He felt off.

The man pressed himself up against Jack, who had moved back.

The man grabbed his hand, “Where do you think you’re going, baby?”

“I-I don’t feel comfortable.” Jack replied, trembling in the big man’s arms.

“You don’t have to be uncomfortable around me. Just forget about the world.” The man spoke. He waited for Jack to respond. Jack didn’t. “I can make you happy.”

The man pushed Jack onto his bed.

“No. I don’t want to do this.” Jack spoke, sitting up.

The man pushed him back down. “Yes you do.”

“N-no...I think you should go...” Jack spoke, trembling.

“Oh I won’t be going nowhere.” Jason replied, snickering.

He pulled out a gag and gagged the young boy. He tied his hand behind Jack’s bag. Jack pleads were muffled as the man yanked off their pants.

He lubed himself up and pushed into Jack’s hole. Pounding. 

Jack felt hit, fat, streams of tears sliding down his cheeks. He let out muffled pleads.

Jack felt the man finish in him and pulling out, panting.

“See? Not bad at all.” The man spoke, snickering.

The man started to pump Jack’s cock. It was already red and leaky.

Jack let out a muffled moan. Tears still coming.

Thick, white liquid squirted out. The man snickered and ungagged and untied the boy before leaving the room.

Jack was left there. In a sticky mess, his legs feeling like jelly. 

Dean said that the white stuff only came out when you felt really good. But Jack didn’t want that. Maybe he did. His body reacted to it. Maybe he was just an idiot.

———

Breakfast the next morning was awkward. The man smiled his odd smile. But now Jack understood what was so off about it.

His dads seemed normal. Maybe they didn’t know about it. Jack didn’t tell them about what happened that night. He didn’t want to ruin their friendship. So he just stayed silent, eating his eggs and pancakes Sam had made.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it’s so short. Hope you enjoyed 🖤


End file.
